


For a knock on the door

by Sasugaafee



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Smiling Wilardo makes my heart soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: He didn’t know since when, but he started glancing at the door more often while silently working with his flowers; waiting for the door to reveal a bluenette making her way cheerfully into his room.Maybe his wish wasn’t worth killing her and wiping that smile off her face after all.





	For a knock on the door

**Author's Note:**

> i love wilardo

He didn’t know since when, but he started paying more attention to that dark red door of his room; waiting for a familiar knock on it. It kinda became a habit for these several days, her hanging out in his room to help him with sorting the flowers or simply just talking. He was supposed to feel disturbed since it got in the way of his work and thinking, but he didn’t. Surprisingly, he didn’t mind her presence at all.

In fact, her visit was pleasing.

He didn’t know since when, but he started glancing at the door more often while silently working with his flowers; waiting for the door to be opened and reveal a bluenette making her way cheerfully with that happy-go-lucky smile of hers into his room. Probably around every fifteen minutes, Wilardo wasn’t really sure since having lived so long he kinda lost his sense of time already.

Personally he didn’t think getting trapped inside a mansion full of monsters was the right occasion for a carefree smile like that. Though, he didn't hate it either.

Wilardo had seen various kind of people for centuries. She was the first—no, second, after (dare he admitted it) his old man, who managed to make him feel at ease even for a short-while. It was strange, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

That was why the other day he told her that she’s fine the way she is. It was her special trait, she could always break the tension and make them feel relaxed. He appreciated that, especially when he felt tense with all of his suspicions about the others.

It wasn’t like he could die even if they were planning to kill him though. _God,_   _how h_ e _wished_.

Usually she had come to his room around this time so he felt kinda funny when there was no knock on the door at all. 

Just after he thought that, suddenly he heard a knock. Almost immediately he stood and opened it.

"Good evening."

His face twisted in disappointment when he found the person wasn’t the one he was expecting to be.

“What do you want?”                                                                                                                                    

“What is that unpleasant face like you’re seeing someone piling your doorway with garbage for? That’s awfully rude,” Sirius grunted. “Anyway, sorry to intrude but I’m here to get something from your room.”

“I see,” the stoic man nodded; moving aside for Sirius to come in. “Sure, go ahead.”

After the purple head got his thing and left the room, Wilardo looked around the corridor first, trying not to be so obvious, before closing his door again. He thought she would be in Ashe or Noel’s room but seemed like she wasn’t there either, that’s relieving _._

_Huh?_

_Why is it relieving?_

Wilardo scratched the back of his head as he sat back in front of the flowers, this foreign feeling he’d been having these days started to make him frustrated somehow. It was just, so, bizarre; so uncanny; he had no idea why and what to do with it despite living long enough to encounter almost all kind of problems, it had never been like this.

It felt as if something was pooling in his stomach and he couldn’t sit still. Like he was getting impatient. The question is: _f_ _or what?_

_For the witch’s heart?_

Ah, yes, it was his wish, wasn’t it? To die by using the legendary treasure. Yes, yes, that was it. He had learned about some essential information regarding the witch’s heart, it was inside Claire. That was why he also said she shouldn’t trust him that much. He should be getting impatient for the right time to obtain the witch's heart. After all if he were waiting for her after having said a warning like that, it was something uncalled for, wasn’t it? He was eager for the witch’s heart she possessed, it should be it.

He should stop hesitating and go to Claire already, _in this fight the one who waver would lose,_ he couldn’t afford losing to that damned liar Ashe. With that thought in mind, Wilardo headed towards the door; opening it. His eyes widened when he found someone stood behind it while looking like she was about to knock on his door.

“G-good evening, Wilardo!” she stuttered, still startled because he suddenly opened the door. “Are you going somewhere?”

 _She’s here,_ for some reason he unconsciously sighed in relief at the sight of her light-blue hair across him. His clouded mind cleared up in an instant and the heart he thought had slowed down just skipped a beat, it was weird indeed but he chose to stop complaining. Claire waved her hands in front of his face as he was just staring at her for awhile there, her face looking puzzled.

“You’re here,” Finally he spoke and probably for the first time since they got trapped in this mansion, she saw _his_ smile, genuine enough to dust her cheeks in pink.

“Uhm… i-if you have something to do that’s fine, I can just come back some other time a-ahaha!” she laughed awkwardly. That super rare smile really got her taken aback there, she needed to calm her unprepared heart. “See you later, Wil—“

Claire was about to go but the man grabbed her hand, much to her surprise.

“Nah, I wasn’t necessarily have to go anywhere. I was just bored sitting in my room,” he said. “Want to hang around for a bit, Claire?”

She paused for awhile, before smiling happily. The smile he had grown fond of before he even knew it. The thought about witch’s heart, about killing her to grant his wish, his frustration, had been washed away at the moment he saw her. Some amusing emotion he experienced now. 

”Sure, I have this funny story to tell!”

He smiled.

Maybe his wish wasn’t worth killing her and wiping that smile off her face after all.  


End file.
